


There was only one bed

by NYWCgirl



Series: writer's month 2020 [31]
Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Gen, Huddling For Warmth, Hurt/Comfort, Hypothermia, Injury, Missions Gone Wrong, cabin in the woods, taking care of each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:33:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26208742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NYWCgirl/pseuds/NYWCgirl
Summary: Mac is hurt and Jack takes care of him during an artic storm.
Series: writer's month 2020 [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1861096
Comments: 6
Kudos: 26





	There was only one bed

‘We’re almost there Mac, you keep awake, do you hear me?’

Mac is too out of it to respond so Jack gives him a gentle shake which seems to revive him a bit.

‘Stay awake, kid.’

They finally make it to the cabin Riley found them. Jack kills the engine. Running towards the front door he picks the lock. No use to kick down a door you need later. It is freezing and they will need all the shelter they can get from the artic storm coming their way. He makes his way back to the car and pulls Mac out, carrying him inside. Mac’s eyes are half lidded, not tracking their environment. He groans when Jack has to change his grip on him.

Once they are inside, it turns out it is a one-room cabin. There is an out-house next to the cabin. There is a bed located in the corner, so he deposits Mac on it. He quickly closes the door to keep the cold out. There is also a thick velvet cloth he pulls in front of the door, isolating it even more. He checks the little wood stove, it is clean so he takes a couple of logs and newspaper from the wicker basket next to it. Once it burns, he turns his attention back to Mac. He checks the kid, undressing him and covering him with blankets he takes from the shelves above the bed.

Next, he checks the small kitchenette. There is a cupboard filled with canned foods. Checking them, he takes one with chili. He will need water, so he goes back outside to find a well with a hand pump. It will have to do, so he pumps up a bucket of water and while he is out, he checks the toilet. It is a dry one, which he suspected, well, everything is better than nothing.

Once he is back inside, he boils the water and heats the beans in a pan on the stove. He finds some instant coffee and a can of tea. He makes some tea for Mac and tries to wake the kid, but he is completely out. Finding an empty bottle, he fills it with hot water, raps it in a towel and puts it near Mac’s feet.

He eats half the can of chili, having to admit it even tastes OK, better than MRE’s. The cabin is now comfortably warm and with his belly full, jack is becoming sleepy, but there is only one bed and the floor is still uncomfortable cold and hard. Putting some more wood in the stove, eh refills Mac’s water bottle and pulls Mac to one side of the bed, before crawling next to Mac. He then pulls Mac close to him, covering them both with the blankets. Mac is still uncomfortably cold but he quickly warms next to Jack. And once he is warmer, Jack does no longer fell like he is hugging a block of ice.

* * *

Jack wakes when Mac moves.

‘Hey, sleepy head, welcome back to the living.’

‘What happened?’

‘Nothing for you to worry about. How are you feeling?’

‘Tired, hurt, stiff, hungry.’

‘’Well, hungry I can remedy.’

‘Jack?’

‘Yeah?’

‘Why are we in one bed?’


End file.
